Like Old Times
by Degrassifann
Summary: This story takes place before Clare and Eli broke up. Right now, they're still dating, and Eli finds out more about Clare's freshman year. This is my first fanfiction that I have published so I hope you like it. Enjoy ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Home Sweet Home)

Clare`s P.O.V

"EWW! Do you have to kiss? It's disgusting!" I said looking away from the happy couple (Darcy and spinner). Darcy looked annoyed, while spinner looked amused.

"There's nothing wrong in kissing. It shows love" said spinner, gazing at Darcy like he was love sick- it made me sick. I was confused.

"I don't think there's anything affectionate about crushing your lips to someone else's. It's nasty", I said, making a face. Darcy sighed.

"Of course you say that" said Darcy. I frowned and started to make a remark.

"Well maybe because I'm the smart one around here. And besides, mom said no boys aloud in the room" I remember feeling proud of my remark while Darcy just looked angry.

"Well, to remind you, this is my room too. And you won't tell mom, because you will regret it! Now go and do your homework". Spinner laughed and Darcy closed the door.

**8:45 PM**

I giggled. Eli pulled away and looked at me. I blushed.

"What's wrong, Edwards?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Oh Nothing." I said quickly. When Eli continued to look confused, I explained.

"I just remembered the time when I used to think kissing was gross and my sister always rolled her eyes at me. And look at me now." I giggled some more. Eli smirked at me and I blushed even harder.

"I should go. Bye" I gave Eli a peck on the cheek and got out of his hearse. I stared up at my house that I had lived in as long as I could remember. I wanted to go back into Eli's hearse. I didn't think I could handle being there and watch my family crumble to pieces.

"What, don't wanna go?" I jumped as I realized Eli had come out of his hearse and now stood beside me.

"Guess I have to" I replied. I sighed, turned around and started to climb the steps up to my house when, Eli grabbed me around the waist and turned me towards him. Before I could say anything, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was still in shock when he pulled away.

"Wow" was all I could manage. Eli smirked his trademark smile. I smiled back and turned around once more and climbed up the stairs to the front door. I turned around and watched Eli drive away. Then with a sigh, I put my hand on the door knob, but before I could open the door, somebody else opened it from the inside. I looked up to meet a pair of brown eyes and a huge smile on a tan face.

"Darcy! Oh my god! Your back!" I rushed in to give her a big hug. I had missed her SO much! She smiled and hugged me back. As she did, she whispered in my ear,

"I thought you said kissing was disgusting" I blushed. So she had seen me with Eli. Darcy stood back and looked me over.

"Wow. Where's the Clare I knew? You know the one who always wore a uniform to school, long hair, and glasses? Have you seen her around?" She smiled and I gave a big laugh. This was going to be great. I had so many things I wanted to talk to Darcy about!

So what do you think? Should I write more or should I stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**3:05 AM**

I stirred in my sleep. I heard something, but didn't have the energy to open my eyes. It sounded like someone was tapping away at a keyboard. I opened my eyes and sat up on my elbows. Darcy was sitting on her bed pounding away at her laptop. She looked over at me.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry, I'm suffering from jetlag" she chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. It's Sunday anyway." I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake.

"OK! So you can start by telling me about Eli! Isn't it exciting, him being your first boyfriend and all?" She giggled. I bit my lip.

"Actually...he's my second boyfriend" I looked up at Darcy. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyebrows were raised.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? What happened to your first boyfriend? Why did you guys breakup? TELL ME!" I gave a small laugh.

"I don't know. I didn't want it to be such a big deal, I guess. And besides, you hardly ever replied to my letters, you were always busy. And we broke up because...he cheated on me with a girl I thought was my best friend." If Darcy's jaw hadn't been attached to her jaw, it would have fallen to the ground.

"What a jerk! Well, forget about him. A guy like that doesn't deserve you. How's Eli like? I think my eyes were playing tricks on me but...was he driving a hearse?" Darcy's eyes were wide open. I smiled

"Well... Eli sure is different from other guys- and that makes him special." I stared into space dreamily. Darcy smiled.

"I'm happy for you. It sounds like he's a pretty good guy and he is pretty damn cute" I laughed. Me and Darcy talked for a while but I don't even remember when I fell asleep. J

**11:25 am **

"Morning" I smiled happily. Darcy was sleeping, and Mom and Dad were talking in the kitchen. Not fighting I noticed. They smiled at me.

"Usually you're the first one awake Clare." Dad said.

"Me and Darcy were talking" I said, smiling.

"Yes, we heard you and Darcy talking in the middle of the night" My mom smiled at me.

"Yea. We had a lot of catching up to do." I quickly finished my breakfast and went upstairs to call Eli. When I went in to my room, I saw Darcy sitting on her bed.

"I hate jetlag" she moaned. I laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it."

"Do you have any plans for today?" She asked.

"Um, not really. I was going to call Eli, though" I said

"That's great! I can get to know Eli a bit. I mean, if you two lovebirds don't mind" I smiled.

"Of course not." I turned around and dialled Eli's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Meet and Greet )

**Eli's POV**

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Darcy asked.

"For a while now" Said Clare. I looked at the two Edwards sisters sitting next to each other. They were nothing alike. Darcy was tan, fashionable, outgoing, and had brown-ish hair. While Claire was pale, not that into fashion, not exactly outgoing but doesn't always keep to herself, and had auburn hair.

"I didn't mean to be sneaky or anything, but...I saw you and Clare kissing in your car- er hearse. I still remember the time when Clare was grossed out by kissing." Darcy giggled. For the first time I felt a little blush coming in to my cheeks. That was nothing compared to Clare though, whose face was red.

"Yea, I heard" I smirked at Clare. She glared at me. Clare started to say something but Peter came to our table.

"Darcy? When did you get back from Kenya?" Peter looked at Darcy

"Yesterday. It's great to see you again, Peter." Darcy got up and hugged Peter.

"Join us!" Darcy invited Peter. He grabbed another chair from another table and dragged it to ours and sat down.

"So what's new?"

"Well, I'm in University right now and I'm studying for my mid-term exams" He said.

"That's great" Darcy smiled sweetly at him. I gave Clare a questioning look. "They used to go out" she mouthed. That made more sense why they were a bit awkward around each other. Peter was gonna say something, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

**Darcy's POV**

"Peter, what are you doing? Dude, get back to work" We all turned around to look at Spinner. Oh my god...could this be more awkward? My two ex-boyfriends. Spinner looked over Peter's head and straight at me.

"Darcy?" Spinner stared at me.

"When did you get back from Kenya?" I laughed at the same exact words Peter had said.

"Just yesterday." I said.

"That's awesome. We haven't seen you around for a while now". He said

"Yea. Well, you're gonna be seeing me a lot more from now on." I saw Clare and Eli mouthing to each other- again. Just then Emma came from behind.

"Spinner, Can you drop me off? I don't feel like driving" Emma said. I was confused. From what I knew, Emma and Spinner barely talked. Spinner must have seen my confused look.

"Darcy, this is Emma...my wife". He said, putting his arm around her. I was shocked. Spinner + Emma?

Wow. Never thought that would happen. Spinner and Emma smiled at each other.

"I'm happy for you guys" I smiled at them. Just then I noticed something. When did Emma get fat? You could see her belly sticking out. Then it hit me!

"Oh my god! Emma, are you pregnant?" Emma laughed and nodded. I seriously needed a lot of catching up to do.

"Well we should go. I have to drop Emma at the doctors." Said spinner. We all said bye, as they left. Then Peter stood up.

"I should get back to work, too." And with that, he left. I smiled at Clare and Eli.

"I'm gonna go and leave you two lovebirds alone. I have unpacking to do." I smiled at them, and left the DOT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Some time alone)

**Clare's POV**

Me and Eli left the DOT and just wandered aimlessly. It felt nice to be alone with him. We both held hands and sat down on a bench.

"You and your sister are nothing alike" Said Eli. I laughed

"I get that a lot" I said. Eli smiled.

"I really missed her. She's been away for a while now. My sister's been through a lot, Eli. And I admire her for still being strong" I said and looked up at Eli.

"What do you mean, she's been through a lot?" He asked

"Darcy had sex" I said. Eli looked at me

"But I thought she wore a purity ring?" He asked.

"Well...she didn't have sex...she was raped. She sneaked out to a party. Someone put something in her drink, and she got drunk. The next day when she woke up, she was naked in bed, next to Peter. Peter said he was sure he didn't have sex with her, but she didn't believe him. But then she found out that a rapist was in that party. After that, she thought of herself as impure, and a slut. She thought everybody knew she was a slut, so she tried to hook up with random guys. She even went as far as cutting herself." I finished and looked up at Eli.

"It was really scary, Eli. I couldn't look at her anymore. She was torturing herself. She did a lot of bad things when it wasn't even her fault"

"I can't even imagine how hard it must have been, Clare. But don't worry; she's done doing that stuff." He said and wrapped me up in a hug.

"You're right" I looked at him. He was the sweetest person ever, and I loved him. Slowly we closed the gap between us, and shared a kiss.

"oh my god. Are you two at it again?" Me and Eli broke apart and looked at Adam standing in front of us. I smiled, embarrassed.

"You two need to stop doing that in public" He said, smiling.

"Shut up, Adam" Said Eli, standing up, and playfully punching him. I laughed.

"I'm serious. Get a room" Adam continued.

"Yea...no. Not gonna happen any time soon, Adam" I said.

"Why?" asked Adam. I showed him my hand in which I wore my purity ring, as an answer.

"Oh sorry. Keep forgetting" He said. I doubted that. I and Eli rolled our eyes, knowingly. The three of us headed over to Adam's house to hang out, and spend the day.


End file.
